Rack, Shack, and Benny
Rack, Shack & Benny is the fourth episode of the VeggieTales animated series, released in August 25, 1998 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, April 20, 2002 by Word Entertainment on DVD and VHS, February 4, 2003 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, April 20, 2004 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, and February 10, 2009 by Word Entertainment on DVD. Subtitled "A Lesson in Handling Peer Pressure," it teaches viewers about avoiding unhealthy peer pressure and stand up for their beliefs. The video is a retelling of the biblical story of Shadrach, Meshach & Abednego, from the Book of Daniel. The main characters feature Bob the Tomato as Rack, Junior Asparagus as Shack & Larry the Cucumber as Benny. In the story, Mr. Nezzer requires that all his subjects bow down before a false idol. But three men, Rack, Shack & Benny, refuse and are thrown into a furnace. They remain unharned, and Mr. Nezzer recognizes the power of their God. Rack, Shack & Benny adheres to the original story, but places it in a chocolate factory at which all employees are required to bow down before a giant chocolate bunny and sing "The Bunny Song." VHS 1998 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo # Dave and the Giant Pickle Trailer Closing # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Trailer # Are You My Neighbor? Trailer # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo # Closing ## Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Trailer ## Are You My Neighbor? Trailer ## 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo 2000 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening ## 1998-2001 FBI Warning ## 1997-1998 Lyrick Studios Logo ## 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo ## Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Trailer 2002 Warner Home Video Release Opening ## 2001-2004 FBI Warning ## Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer ## LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows Trailer ## 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer ## Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing ## The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo 2003 Classics Reprint Opening ## 2001-2004 FBI Warning ## 1998-2000 Big Idea Logo ## Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer ## The Ballad of Little Joe Teaser (Storyboard Animation) ## 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer ## 2001 Stay Tuned Bumper ## Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing ## Storyreel ## Behind The Bunny Song ## LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Trailer ## The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo DVD Viewing Options #* English subtitles #* 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features #* Audio Commentary #* Behind the scenes #** Progression Reel #** Behind The Bunny Song #** Story Boards #** Art Gallery Fun! #* Voice Flip Flop #* Trivia Questions #* Sing-Along (The Dance of the Cucumber and The Bunny Song (New and Improved)) #* DVD-Rom Fun! Previews 2002 Reprint #* Marketing Stuff #* Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie #* Heroes of the Bible! #* LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows 2009 Reissue #* The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything #* Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue #* Blast in Space! #* Save the Planets! #* Heroes of the Bible!: A Baby, A Quest, and the Wild, Wild West! #* MOPS #* Operation Christmas Child Gallery 51GZSSHATJL_SL500_AA280_.jpg|August 25, 1998 VHS cover 11741513228511399015101.gif|August 25, 1998 VHS cover Rack,Shack,andBennyrerelease.jpg|April 20, 2002 DVD cover Category:Episodes Category:1995 Category:1998 Category:Rack, Shack & Benny Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2009